Separate Ways
by The Shadows Blade
Summary: The smallest things can make a world of difference. A conversation with a grumpy tenant. A single change in someone's chromosome. A boy in the wrong place at the wrong time. The smallest drops in an ocean can ripple out, creating tsunami's that destroy the chains of fate. NarutoxFem Sasuke


Changing ways

I own nothing

"_**Naruto died four years ago alongside his team"**_

_-Uzumaki Naruto to Hatake Kakashi_

Fingers interlaced with a slight frown on her face you would think one Uchiha Satsuki was unhappy but that was not the case. Today she would become a Shinobi of Konoha and begin her lifelong goal of killing her older brother Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Satsuki was a beautiful girl with long black hair in a high ponytail with two bangs that framed her face and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a high collar blue T-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and had white shorts that went up to mid-thigh. Her forehead protector was strapped to her thigh. The last of the Uchiha clan she swore to avenge her deceased clan by killing the man responsible for their destruction, her elder brother. As the last Uchiha it was also her duty to repopulate the clan but she hadn't found any one suitable to help her. She had many fan boys in her class but they were all weak and nothing more than canon folder. She had graduated top of the class 'Rookie of the Year', as expected of an Uchiha and would probably get one of the best Jonin-senseis.

"Hey there Satsuki-chan wana go on a date sometime?"

Satsuki frowned as the voice of one of her more annoying admirers reached her ears. Inuzuka Kiba was at the bottom of the class but would always act as if he was at the very top and declare himself the 'Alpha'. Satsuki had rejected him sixty four times since they had first entered the academy. "No."

The dog boy growled "Just you wait! I'll show you I'm the alpha and then you'll have to go out with me!"

"Go away dog breath, no one here wants you."

Satsuki couldn't help but smile as one of the few people she could call a friend, Haruno Sakura, sat next to her and shooed off the annoying Inuzuka. Despite the fact that she came from a civilian family Sakura was the second best in the class, just under Satsuki. She had bonded with the pink haired girl because of how they would often train together and how she had defended her from some bullies when they were younger. From what she had heard Sakura was planning on becoming a field medic when she graduated.

Turning to her longtime friend Satsuki smiled at Sakura "So what team do you think you got on?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin "I don't know Satsuki-chan. They never told us how the teams were formed."

Satsuki nodded before assuming what Sakura had dubbed brooding pose number one. Hands interlaced in front of her face with elbows on the table leaning forward. Eventually their sensei Iruka walked in with a clipboard in hand. He cleared his throat before his head enlarged to ten times its normal size.

"EVERYONE SHUTUP AND SIT DOWN."

When all of the class immediately went silent and took their seats Iruka couldn't help but smirk in his mind. _'Still got it' _"Good morning class. Today you are all Genin of Konoha and will now begin your careers. I am proud to have taught each and every one of you. After today we will be comrades in arms to protect the great tree that is Konoha." Iruka grabbed a clipboard that had been lying on his desk "Now you will all be split into three man cells lead by a Jonin sensei that will teach you and lead you on missions for your village and the Hokage. Take good care of each other and follow your sensei's orders and I'm sure you will have a long and successful career."

As Iruka began listing the names of the teams and their members from his clip board Satsuki couldn't help but curse in her mind. A three man cell would only drag her down and take valuable time the Jonin sensei could be teaching her away. Keeping half an ear for her name she prayed that she wouldn't get put on the same team as someone completely useless.

"Team one will be…"

As Satsuki kept half an ear on her teacher he noted how odd it was to have so many clan heirs graduating in the same class, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, and herself the Uchiha heiress. Those were all the major clans of Konoha for the most part.

"Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

A frown marred Satsuki's face as she realized that Iruka hadn't called her name or Sakura's. She was about to call him out on it before her friend did it for her first. "Iruka-sensei you didn't call me or Satsuki-chan's name."

Iruka chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, one second." Iruka inspected his clipboard until he seemed to find what he was looking for. "Ah yes. You two will both be assigned to a Team that had lost two of its members."

Sakura nodded and Satsuki smirked. Not only did she get put on the same Team as her best friend but their third member would also be someone who had been a Genin for at least a year.

"All right there will be an hour lunch break. Once you get back your Jonin senseis will come to pick you up."

Satsuki and Sakura got up and left to go get lunch and discuss their new team.

-0-0-

-Dango hut;

"So what do you think our new team will be like?" Sakura asked as she and Satsuki ate at a Dango stand.

Satsuki only grunted taking another sip of her miso soup "Hn I don't care as long as they don't hold me back."

Sakura shook her head with an exasperated look on her face. Satsuki had picked up the infamous Uchiha grunt and she had been trying to break her friend of that habit for years "Satsuki what did I tell you about grunting?" her response was another grunt to which she just sighed. "So what do you think Iruka-sensei meant when he said that the team had lost two of its members?"

"Probably two members of the team had gotten promoted or something like that."

-0-0-

After lunch all the new Genin were back and sitting with their teams talking about what their sensei would be like. Satsuki was again in brooding pose number one while Sakura was reading a book about anatomy. One by one the Jonin senseis came to pick up their teams until Team Eight, Team Ten, Satsuki and Sakura were the last ones left. The door opened again and all the people in the classroom were surprised when it was a boy younger than all of them.

The one who opened the door was revealed to be a young boy, maybe a year younger than the rest of them. He was wearing a white shirt with red flames on the ends of the sleeves and a swirl in the middle and had his headband acting as a strap for a sword he had on his back. He was wearing dark blue pants that were pulled up to mid-shin were bandages were wrapped around his ankles and shin. His sandals were also standard but what was most odd was his face and hair, three long whisker marks on each cheek and spiky bright yellow, not blond YELLOW hair that fell to the middle of his neck. His eyes were a curious mismatch of bright blue and charcoal black.

The boy's mismatched eyes roamed the room. Satsuki took in how relaxed he seemed, as if nothing in the class room could be a threat to him but his eyes spoke another story entirely. His eyes were taking in every detail of the class room and its occupants. Threat level, numbers, potential use of hostages, things around the room that could be weaponized and escape routes. Satsuki could barely keep the smirk off her face. Her new team mate was a true Shinobi…

… but still there was something that bugged her about the boy… some niggling sense of familiarity that she couldn't place…

"Uchiha-san and Haruno-san. Rooftop three minutes." The boy said in a completely flat voice before he turned around and left.

Satsuki couldn't help but frown. That sense of familiarity just grew larger and was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

-0-0-

-Academy roof;

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh as he saw his sensei's son step onto the rooftop and lean on the side rail. Five years ago when Naruto had first graduated, even though he had been dead-last, he still somehow was able to keep up with his team mates. Sure he was loud, obnoxious and did everything by spamming shadow clones but now Kakashi would do anything for that cheerful brat back.

'_Naruto died four years ago alongside his team.'_ Was Naruto's chilling answer when Kakashi had asked him about his behavior

Kakashi couldn't help but feel the karmic irony between Naruto and himself. Both had graduated the academy at an extremely young age, albeit Kakashi was the rookie of the year and Naruto the dead last, both clashed with the other male on their team, both had lost that other male… both had killed their last team mate with their own hands… both refused to move on from the past…

Kakashi idly wondered if this is what Obito would have become had Kakashi been the one to die instead of his friend.

Shaking his head to dispel the depressing thoughts Kakashi put on his best eye smile as his two new Genin entered the roof. Motioning to the bench in front of him, Kakashi noted how the Uchiha heiress was eyeing her new team mate with an odd look in her eye while the pink haired one took in the forms of her new team. When he noticed Naruto hadn't moved Kakashi again motioned towards the bench. With something approaching a frown the yellow haired boy reluctantly sat near his team mates with plenty of space in between them.

Sakura was visibly uncomfortable with the space their new team mate seemed to be trying to put between herself and Satsuki "So uh… what's your name?" Maybe once they got to know each other he would warm up to them.

"Naruto."

A sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's head. He figured he had better get then started otherwise it looked like they would just sit there in awkward silence until Naruto got bored and left. "Alright why don't you guys introduce yourselves since you are both the ones joining the team."

Confusion was evident on Sakura's face. "Sensei what do you want us to say? Could you and… Naruto show us how we are supposed to do it." Satsuki grunted in agreement.

"Mmm well I suppose. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes… I also have dislikes… my hobbies are… my goal is to do… stuff… and my dream is to never lose another comrade." Kakashi finished a haunted look in his visible eye, the look of someone who would always survive while everyone else would die even if he didn't want to. The silver haired man then turned to look at his yellow haired student, who looked bored and had a 'do I really have to?' look on his face. When his sensei nodded Naruto sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, people who are like me, and Kakashi-sensei. I dislike the civilians in this village and humanity in general. My hobbies are studying seals and cooking. My goal is to find a certain person… and kill them." Naruto said all of this in a perfectly flat voice.

After Naruto had said his piece the atmosphere on the roof was very awkward. Sakura was thinking that their new team mate was kind of weird while Satsuki was still trying to figure out what about Naruto was familiar and making her uncomfortable. Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. He knew it would play out this way but the annoying civilian council members wouldn't just let it go until he took Satsuki as a student. It wasn't even Kakashi that they wanted but rather Naruto to teach Satsuki how to use the Sharingan¸ as even though he had it for less time than Kakashi Naruto was still more proficient in its use, but they knew he would never willingly do it because Naruto hated the guts of all the council members. Kakashi suspected that they also wanted Satsuki and Naruto to develop feelings for each other but he had no definite proof. "Alright so that's us." Kakashi said with a strained eye smile.

Seeing as how her friend was still staring at the strange boy with yellow hair Sakura decided to go first. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like studying, reading and medicine. My hobbies are reading medical books and flower pressing. My goal is to become a medic and my dream is to find someone who I can settle down with." Kakashi nodded

"Any dislikes?" Sakura shook her head.

Kakashi turned his head to look at his other new Genin who still hadn't stopped staring at Naruto. "Now now Satsuki-chan I know Naruto is very fit for his age but you should introduce yourself before you continue ogling him." The Uchiha heiress growled with a faint blush on her cheeks and glared at the one eyed man while Naruto showed no outward reaction.

"My name is Uchiha Satsuki. I like almost nothing and I dislike too many things to list. I have no hobbies and I don't have a dream because it is more of an ambition. I'm going to kill a certain man and restore the Uchiha clan." Satsuki finished darkly. Sakura shook her head at how her friend acted around other people; Kakashi was thinking of how odd it was the girl and Naruto both had similar goals and Naruto… Naruto's bored vacant expression said he didn't want to be there.

"May I leave now Kakashi-sensei?"

Sighing Kakashi nodded. He turned to his two female Genin "We'll meet at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at 8 AM. Dismissed"

-0-0-

-Training Ground Seven;

"Where the hell is our team!?" Sakura cursed to the sky as she and Satsuki stood at Training Ground Seven. They had both arrived at about 7:40 but they hadn't seen hide or hair of their third team mate or of their sensei for the last hour. Satsuki scowled and was about to leave when they saw their missing sensei walking up.

Kakashi waved with an eye smile. He wasn't surprised that Naruto wasn't here. The boy almost never showed up on time now days, ironically enough just as Kakashi had kicked his habit. But it was convenient as Kakashi had wanted to talk to his new Genin alone.

"Hello my new cute little Genin, can you come over here for a moment?" Kakashi said in an eerily cheerful tone. Yesterday he was at best somber and the one eighty in attitude change were creeping Satsuki and Sakura out. Eyeing their Jonin sensei as they walk over the two noted their third team mate was still nowhere to be found. When they arrived in front of the masked Jonin he sighed and scratched the back of his head "I want to apologize for Naruto's behavior yesterday… he's not been very good with people since he lost his first team and since then he's only withdrawn within himself more…"

When he saw the two Kunoichi nod hesitantly Kakashi continued "I'll be honest with you. The only reason your on this team is because the council wants me and by extension Naruto to train Satsuki in the use of the Sharingan."

"What!" Satsuki yelled in surprise "The Sharingan the bloodline of the Uchiha clan, how would you two know about it!?" She felt her anger rising. Is that what happened to the eyes of her clansmen? Were they harvested and giving to other Shinobi?

Kakashi could see Satsuki's line of thought. He realized he had better derail that as soon as he could "Our Sharingans were both gifts from our former comrades. Even Naruto received his before the Uchiha Massacre. We are the only two Shinobi in the village who have the Sharingan as no one else could handle the Chakra drain."

The explanation seemed to calm Satsuki down a bit but two things stood out to her. For Naruto have received a Sharingan he would have had to have gotten one over four years go. Also she didn't understand what her sensei meant when he said that he and Naruto were the only two in the village who could handle the Chakra drain. "What do you mean you and Nauto are the only ones who could handle the Chakra drain? And when did Naruto get his Sharingan? All of the Uchiha other than me and… him died four years go."

"Hmm well in order…" Kakashi began "I am probably one of the strongest Jonin in the village and Naruto has… special Chakra he got from his mother "it was true as Kakashi was one of the strongest and Naruto's mother DID have the Chakra before Naruto got it "the reason that is important is because since the Sharingan was implanted it takes a lot more Chakra then it normally would. I have mine covered but Naruto can deactivate his. As for when he got his Sharingan… that's not for me to say. I'm going to go get Naruto; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Satsuki nodded but she made a note to ask Naruto for more details later

-0-0-

-Konoha Memorial Stone;

We find our yellow haired protagonist sitting in front of a stone with his eyes fixed forward. This was the Konoha memorial stone, were the names of those who died in service to Konoha were carved. His eyes were glued to two names in particular. He could still remember exactly how they died. Ko giving him his right eye as he slowly bleed out from his missing right arm, Hikari throwing herself on Naruto's kunai and gouging her right eye out to give him the power to survive against the untouchable masked man… he still remembered Hikari's last words

"_Live… live for my brother… live for me… and more importantly live for you… and if you ever find yourself in the shadows, unsure of where to go… let our eyes be your light in the darkness…"_

Naruto closed his eyes _'what would you think of who I've become… Ko… Hikari…'_

So caught up in his memories Naruto didn't notice Kakashi land behind him. "Still here huh… you're going to have to talk to them eventually you know."

Naruto had no outward reaction at first. A few minutes passed in silence before Naruto finally spoke "… why do we have to get a new team… you can't move on from yours… I don't want to move on from mine…" his spikey hair seemed to wilt

Kakashi just looked into the distance for a few moments. "That may be true… but both of our teams would want us to move on… they gave us their eyes so that they could watch the future with us… not for us to wallow in the past…"

Closing his eyes Naruto let out a sigh "That's a low blow Kakashi-sensei"

"It's true…"

Both Shinobi didn't say anything for a few more minutes before Naruto stood up and they both disappeared in their respective Shunshins

-0-0-

-Training Ground Seven

When Naruto arrived at the training ground he wasn't surprised to see Satsuki glaring at him, specifically at his right eye. Naruto mentally shrugged and walked over as Kakashi and Sakura joined them.

"Ok right now I have no idea about your skills. Both of you fight against Naruto so I can get a decent bearing of your kills." Kakashi said, having pulled out his Icha Icha at some point. Naruto and Satsuki nodded but Sakura seemed hesitant "Are you sure sensei? Naruto could get hurt."

Kakashi laughed and Naruto's lips twitched a little in a very small smile "Sakura if you can land one decent hit on Naruto I will do whatever you tell me to for an entire day." That seemed to be enough for Sakura as she stepped in front of Naruto and got into a stance next to Satsuki.

"Aim to kill." Naruto said with no emotion in his voice "In the real world the enemy will show no mercy and won't stop until your dead. My and sensei's job is to train you so that when the enemy stops you're not dead. Come at me with everything you have. I won't die even if you kill me." Putting his hands in his pockets Naruto then stared at the girls with a dull expression

The two Kunoichi twitched as it seemed Naruto was completely serious. Satsuki burst forward throwing a punch at Naruto's head that was easily dodged. She kicked and punched at the yellow haired boy but whenever it seemed like one of her attacks would hit he boy just floated out it and moved back. Sakura knew Satsuki was the better close range fighter of the two so she stood back and tried to capture Naruto in a Genjutsu, but it seemed like the second she did it was instantly broken the next. The only thing she could do was to keep trying…

Satsuki growled as the boy ducked under a kick and flipped back to avoid the follow up. The boy had yet to activated his Sharingan, or even take his hands out of his pockets, but he was still running circles around the Uchiha heiress. It finally dawned on her why the way he acted irritated her so much. That dismissive glance, the emotionless demeanor, it all reminded her of her brother the night he slaughtered the clan. Satsuki grit her teeth as she jumped back and threw some kunai and shuriken at the stoic boy. He nimbly plucked one kunai out of the air and used it to deflect the rest of them before dropping the kunai on the ground and putting his hand back in his pocket. Landing in a crouch Satsuki ran through three hand seals ending on Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu **(Fire Release: Grand Fireball)**"

Blowing out a massive fireball Satsuki smirked as it exploded on top of the yellow haired boy but paled when the smoke cleared. He was completely unharmed and it didn't look like he even moved, still staring at her with that dismissive gaze. Satsuki dropped to one knee as her exhaustion from the Taijutsu match (if it could be called that) and using a C-rank elemental Ninjutsu finally kicked in.

"That's enough. I've seen what I need to." Kakashi's voice rang out throughout the field. Sakura was on her knees panting as she had tried to lair almost twenty Genjutsu's over Naruto only for them to get instantly broken. Satsuki's Chakra levels weren't doing much better. Naruto brushed some dirt off of his shirt before he put his hand back in his pocket and walked over to stand beside Kakashi. Sakura and Satsuki hobbled over and stood in front if their Jonin sensei. "Alright, Satsuki we will work on increasing your speed so that you can keep up with your eyes when you unlock your Sharingan. Once I feel you are at an acceptable level we will begin working on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Sakura your Chakra reserves are lower but we can work with that. Naruto's immunity to Genjutsu is something unique to him so I will see about getting you a Genjutsu teacher. Also I think it would see a good idea for you to dabble in some Medical Ninjutsu. Is that fine with both of you?" When he received a nod from both of his female Genin Kakashi also nodded

"Ok then we will spend the rest of the day doing D-rank missions so you have time to rest and a few teamwork exercises afterwards"

-0-0-

-in the village;

Grunting as she pulled out another weed Satsuki scowled. She had seem suspecting an easy mission when Kakashi had told them they would be doing D-ranks but these were little more than chores. Glancing over at Naruto, who was at work with the same dull expression he always had, Satsuki couldn't help but feel some anger and jealousy at how much stronger the younger boy was. She had been completely demolished and from what she had heard Sakura had spent the whole time trying to stack Genjutsu's on the yellow haired boy but he walked through them like they were nothing. Even though he was younger he was so much stronger than she was.

'_He is probably as strong as Itachi was at that age_' Satsuki was so caught up in her thoughts she accidently grabbed a flower instead of a weed. She was about to rip it out when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"That's a flower."

Turning she came face to face with the object of her thoughts. Scowling she let go of the flower and shook Naruto's hand off. "Whatever."

Naruto shrugged before he walked back to his section.

-0-0-

"Thank you for a job well done Uchiha-sama! The section you did was perfect!" a middle aged civilian woman said as she handed a small bag of money to each of the Genin besides Naruto who had already left.

"By the way I have a son, wou-"

"No."

With that Satsuki walked away. That often happened with civilians whenever Satsuki actually talked to them. Sakura noticed how Naruto was standing just outside of the fence "Um miss? My other team mate didn't get his money"

The civilian woman scowled "That de-" she stopped when she saw the look that Kakashi was giving her. It was a look that said 'Keep talking and I will make your life a living hell'. She frowned "that _boy _doesn't deserve any pay. The section he did was horrid." The woman said pointing to the section that Sakura did.

"But that was the part I did." Sakura said with a frown

"Don't be ridiculous dear. Now run along." The civilian said before shutting her door. Sakura's frown got deeper and she turned to Kakashi "Sensei what was that!"

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. This was how Naruto was usually treated when they did missions in the village. Naruto used to just grin and bare it back with his first team but now he took his money whether he had to go to the Hokage or steal it himself. The boy seemed to always somehow know whether or not the civilian would try to keep the money from him. "That was why Naruto hates the civilians in this village."

When Sakura and Kakashi joined Naruto and Satsuki, Sakura opened her mouth to apologize for the civilian but Naruto just held up a pouch of money.

-0-0-

-Dango hut;

Team Seven was at a dango hut, having decided to take a break from the tedious D-rank missions for lunch. Naruto was silently eating some dango, Kakashi had somehow devoured four sticks and put his mask back on before anyone could see his face, and Satsuki was drinking some miso soup while Sakura was eating some dumplings. Satsuki was eyeing Naruto oddly. The boy seemed to do all of the D-ranks perfectly or near perfectly but the people who hired them would almost never paid him. Granted the yellow haired boy would always just steal the amount of money that he was owed but the amount of hate towards the only male Genin of Team Seven was astonishing but Naruto just shrugged it off as if it was an insignificant bug. The last Uchiha wondered what it was that made the boy like this… what was it that made the boy in front of her so much stronger even though they had the same goals? Was it simply a matter of years and experience or was it something more…

Soon after Team Seven finished off their lunch, put some money on the table and set off to Training Ground Seven.

-0-0-

-Training Ground Seven;

The team work exercises were for a lack of a better word useless. Sakura and Satsuki were already well in sync due to having trained together for years and Naruto operated like a machine doing everything flawlessly. Sighing Kakashi scratched the back of his head. The team work exercises were meant for their team to bond like what happened with his last team but it just wasn't happening now. Possibly the only thing Naruto would have to bond with Satsuki over would be how they both wanted to kill a certain person but Kakashi didn't even know if who Naruto wanted to kill was Itachi. After the incident Naruto was surprisingly tight lipped about what happened only saying that he would avenge their deaths.

Deciding to take another route Kakashi waved his Genin over to him. Satsuki and Sakura were lightly panting while Naruto looked perfectly fine. "Ok well these team work exercises were meant for you to bond but that's obviously not happening…" Kakashi said throwing a pointed glare at Naruto who's face didn't show anything "… so I have decided to take a different route." Naruto would be sure to try to kill him or this, or even try to prank him. Where Naruto's pranks had once been fun, after his team mates died they turned incredibly sadistic, and he only did them when someone truly pissed him off he only still called them pranks because the people involved were never physically harmed "Since Satsuki and Sakura obviously know each other very well and are friends, and Naruto is the one who isn't bonding I have decided to take an alternate route." Clearing his throat he tried to put on his best Jonin-sensei voice and turned to Naruto "Naruto, as your superior I am ordering you to take Satsuki and Sakura on a date at some point before i allow you to take a C-rank mission." It came out a bit more perverted then he would have liked but it got the point across

The reactions were immediate. Satsuki had a light blush on her cheek and was glaring death at the Jonin. Sakura was blushing and looking between Naruto and Satsuki, and Naruto's left eyebrow was twitching which was the equivalent to a jaw drop from him.

"Wh-ha-hat?! Why?" Sakura stuttered

"Naruto is for lack of a better term… a machine. These team work exercises were meant to get you to trust and believe in each other but it doesn't work. One of the things I believe in most is team work and if things keep going as they are, your team work will be flawless but that's all you will be, just team mates. In Konoha your team is your family not just some random strangers that you happen to work with. Therefore I believe the only way for you all to bond is for you to spend some personal time together."

You could hear the sound of Satsuki's teeth grinding. "Will it have to be two separate dates or can we just all go on one together?"

"You can all go on a team outing but it won't count. I want both of you girls to spend some quality time with Naruto. Hell I'll even pay for the meal myself. It's not even really a date. It's more like two team mates spending some quality time together." Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Then why did you call it a date?!" Satsuki yelled

"To annoy you obviously!"

"What would happen if I refused these orders _Hatake_-sensei." Naruto hissed. Both girls turned to look at him as that was the first time he had said something and his voice wasn't a perfectly flat deadpan. Yep Kakashi was definitely getting his ass pranked later.

"I would court martial you for refusing to obey the orders of a superior."

"This is an outrage!" Satsuki yelled "I'm sure this violates some rule of abuse of power! I'm going to Hokage-sama about this!"

-0-0-

-Hokage's office

"As far as I am concerned Kakashi-kun is perfectly within his rights to give you these orders." Sarutobi Hiruzen beamed with a smile. His surrogate grandson had closed himself off after the incident, acting a ghost of his former self with the few people he still kept close to his heart when he wasn't pushing everyone else away. Sarutobi hoped that Naruto and Satsuki would be able to bond and help each other open once again open their wounded hearts.

"I see…" Naruto said narrowing his eyes. Sarutobi felt a chill run down his spine but waved it off as nothing.

Naruto frowned before he walked out of the Hokage's office without another word. Satsuki and Sakura looked at each other before they also left. As Kakashi and the Hokage where the last ones left in the office a new minutes past in silence before Hiruzen broke it. "Are you sure this is a good idea Kakashi-kun? If Naruto-kun loses another person he might break."

Kakashi seemed to wilt, his silver hair looking grey as he looked years older and bags seemingly appearing under his visible eye "I… I don't know… but I can't handle this… seeing sensei's son living such… such an empty live terrifies me. Since the incident I haven't been able to coax anything out of him other than the person he's looking for isn't Itachi and he has no concerns other than making sure the man is deader than dead. Minato-sensei… wouldn't have wanted this for his son… what would he think of us if he were to see what his child has become…"

Hokage hat covering his eyes Hiruzen leaned back into his chair "Right now… right now Naruto-kun is living for no purpose other than revenge. He at least seems to still have the sense of righteousness he had during his younger days… but the innocents is all but gone. Brutally crushed and tramped on by the very village he protects by simply living, just so the ignorant civilians could feel some measure of closure. Not only Minato-kun, but I'm sure if Hashirama-sensei were to ever see the boy he would be enraged that the village, the village he created to protect the innocents of childhood, had done the exact opposite for this poor boy. Jiraiya-kun, me you… we all failed to truly be there for Naruto-kun, only being able to help when it was too late. When the point of no return had been crossed…right now… Naruto-kun is more machine then human with a singular goal that he must fulfill before he feels he will be allowed to die and rejoin his loved ones in the afterlife…"

Despite the hat covering most of his face you could still see the tears streaming down the Sandaime's cheeks.

"I can only hope that despite all of this Naruto-kun is able to find some shred of happiness in a life that has already robbed him of so much."

-0-0-

**AN: Ok so this is another idea I had. I'm working on my other story but it's coming along slowly. I finally understand why writers will right multiple stories instead of just focusing on one. The idea just gets stuck in your head until you get it out. This is pretty much how only Sharingan Naruto would have become for those that remember my poll. I wanted to add something to mix it up so, fem Sasuke. Not to mention that I feel like if either Naruto or Sasuke were girls; canon would make so much more sense. I personally don't like fem-Naruto because… well the manga's called Naruto and not Naruko for a reason. I hope to really capture Sasuke as a girl because i feel other fics make him/her to ooc. Shout out to Shadowstar91's fic the tale of the Kurai Kitsune from where I got the idea of Naruto losing his team mates before canon. Even though he hasn't updated in a while you should really checkout his works, they're really good. Favorite and Review!**


End file.
